Pinkie and the Pain
by Fabulous 32
Summary: At age 10 Santana decided she didn't like school... The beginings of an unlikely friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkie and the Pain – Bonding**

**I do not own Glee or Barbie.**

What people noticed most about Santana was her attitude. They would also notice that her clothes were hand me downs and that she didn't have any friends. What no one ever noticed was her intelligence. At ten years old she had decided she hated school. Every part of it was stupid, everyone in it was stupid. She also didn't like her teacher Mr Patterson. She didn't understand why her teacher hated her so much. On her first day, Mr Patterson was telling the class about rainbows. He showed them a prism and told them that a raindrop was like a prism and that's what makes a rainbow. Mr Patterson then gave the class a work sheet with a raindrop on it and asked them the drawn the colours of the rainbow on it. Santana knew that rainbows were caused by a lensing affect created by the density of water vapour in the upper atmosphere; so to make it more accurate Santana added a lot more raindrops to the sheet. Mr Patterson gave her an 'F' for defacing her worksheet and when she tried to explain, he sent her to the Principal's office for being a Smart Alec.

Every day the teacher would set the class work, Santana would find it frustratingly easy and she would be finished long before everyone else. She got bored and Mr Patterson would yell at her for disturbing the other children. Even if she worked really hard on an assignment she never got good marks.

She didn't get on with the other kids any better. When she tried to talk to the other girls they would be discussing the latest phones and Barbie doll and Santana would have to embarrassingly admit that she didn't own either. Most days Santana ended up in a fight or biting someone and then she was sent to the Principal's office. Eventually Santana was condemned to sit alone in front of the teacher's desk and the other children would avoid her and call her a freak behind her back. She felt like screaming with frustration most days and could only vent her fury by kicking in waste bins or flooding the girl's bathrooms. She could not understand why life was so unfair.

Mr Patterson was talking about the nine times table and Santana just wished he would set the damn math questions already. She had already written the times-table to nine times thirty down the right side of her desk in felt pen and had begun to lick her finger and rub the desk to try and wash the numbers away. The Principal chose that moment to enter the classroom, beside him was the freakiest girl Santana had ever seen. She had a bright pink crash helmet on and was leaning on crutches.

"Everyone," the Principle said, "I want you to welcome Brittany to your class. She's been in a very nasty accident but I am sure you will all be very kind to her and help her settle."

The girl rocked back slightly and with more effort than it should have taken, slurred a loud,

"Hello."

Two rows behind, Santana saw Shelley suppress a laugh and quickly whisper to her friend Quinn. The Principal had a brief, quiet, discussion with Mr Patterson and left. Santana felt herself burning with embarrassment when the teacher led the freaky girl to her table and helped her into a chair.

"I'll sit you here so I can keep an eye on you," he explained kindly to Brittany, then he turned to Santana, "And you madam will be on your very best behaviour!"

Santana tried not to openly stare at the freaky girl who smiled at her and spoke again with a lot of effort,

"I'm Brittany"

"Santana"

Santana tried not to laugh at the girl who opened and closed her mouth a few times but seemed resigned that Santana was simply too difficult a name for her to say.

The teacher set the maths assignments, page fourteen in the workbook. For Brittany however there was a worksheet from a separate folder that the Principal had brought in with him. Curious Santana peered over at the photocopied sheet; it was covered in groups of dots, the girl was doing counting! Turning to her own workbook Santana sighed, she'd finished page fourteen about a month ago, surreptitiously she turned to page forty and began to work through the multiplication there. After finishing the fifth question she turned to Brittany, expecting her to be done. The girls face was a mask of concentration, and Santana watched as with extreme care she wrote a large number five in the first box. The young Latino could not believe it could be so hard to simply write a number. She didn't have the heart to tell the girl the answer was actually six. As Brittany moved to the next question Santana leaned over and whispered,

"Eight."

The freaky girl looked at the second question for a full minute before nodding and writing a very careful eight in the box. She then turned to Santana with a crooked smile.

"Thanks." she slurred.

"Anytime." said Santana, not use to such gratitude and turned back to her workbook. Only Mr Patterson was there and snatched it from her desk.

"So Miss Lopez, too good to study with the rest of the class are we?" Moving the book also revealed the felt tip times-table across her desk. "And defacing school property! Principal's office now!"

Normally at this point Santana would throw her chair halfway across the classroom and storm off but Brittany's presence stilled her slightly so she walked calmly from the classroom but slammed the door as hard as she could behind her.

Santana had been given a bucket and cloth from the janitor's closet and was spending break-time washing down desks. Brittany was there too, sat at the teacher's desk with Miss Murray the special needs teacher, trying to read "Green Eggs and Ham" by Dr Seuss. Miss Murray kept looking at the wall-clock. After another five minutes she got up from the chair.

"You two will be alright? I'll just go and see what's keeping Mr Patterson."

Santana grunted; she was resigned to take her punishment, it was so much better than suspension or her dad finding out. Brittany just nodded. As soon as Miss Murray had gone Santana dropped the cloth in the bucket and sat on Mr Patterson's desk in front of Brittany.

"So what's with the head gear?" Santana asked pointing to the girl's pink crash helmet.

Slowly and with many pauses Brittany told her story,

"I was in … a … coma … for two years. I fell out … of a window … onto my head." Santana winced at that. "I am learning … to do stuff … again. I am … getting better. But I ... have bad fits."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Santana Lopez you are not here to talk!" Mr Patterson had returned, "If you've finished the desks I'm sure I can find you something else to do."

Santana hurried back to her bucket, but after giving the desk a couple of wipes she looked up to give Brittany a sheepish grin. The girl wrinkled her nose in reply.

The next few months passed as a bit of a blur for Santana. Brittany was right though, she was gradually getting better. She was no longer using crutches to get around and her speech was getting clearer. She was still having trouble with her school work but Santana would whisper the answers to her when she got stuck. For her part Santana was making a concerted effort to stay in the classroom so she could look after Brittany. Mr Patterson was watching her like a hawk but she tried very hard to keep on his good side. Things were a little trickier outside the classroom. When she caught Tommy imitating Brittany's "Hello" from her first day in class she punched him in the nose, she also got in a fight with George when he called Brittany a retard, and she jumped on Quinn and Shelley's school bags when they wouldn't let Brittany tell them about her Malibu Barbie Beach House – all of which got her sent the Principal's Office.

But it was clear to everyone now. Not only did Santana have an attitude, she had also made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie and the Pain – Birthday Party

**I do not own Glee or Barbie.**

"Do you want to come to my Birthday Party?"

Santana looked up from the drooling dog she was drawing in the corner of her science book. Brittany had a hopeful smile on her face holding out a pink invitation under the desk out of sight of Mr Patterson.

"I would have to ask my Nana but yes I would love that."

Santana looked back at the rest of the class.

"Who else are you asking?"

"Just you; Mom said I could invite a friend so I am asking you."

Santana smiled. But Mr Patterson looked up from his desk,

"Miss Lopez I hope you are not distracting Brittany from her work."

Santana quickly returned her nose to her book and continued her doodling; she had finished her science report five minutes ago.

Nana agreed to take Santana to her friend's party. This was quite an exciting prospect for the ten year old as she had only been to a couple of parties before. The first thing she did was check her money box to see how much she had to buy her friend a present.

Looking around the toy shop Santana realised the $1 in her pocket was not going to buy much. She had hoped to get her friend a Barbie but all the really pretty ones were really expensive. A little disheartened Santana walked up to a shop clerk and asked what she could buy for a dollar. The young man directed her to a bargain bucket at the end of the pre-school aisle.

"Everything in there is a dollar." he said.

There were a lot of pairs of baby socks and woolly hats but halfway down Santana found a Gymnast Judy. It was not quite a Barbie but it was near enough. Sadly the box was torn and the gold medal was missing from the packaging. So Santana dug deeper into the basket determined to find the missing part. Near the bottom Santana's fingers brushed on what felt like a medal. She extracted the chain from the leg of a cuddly bug but when she got it into the light she realise it wasn't the missing medal but a bracelet. It was kind of dirty and had probably been in the bottom of the Bargain Bucket for quite a while but it was a real gold bracelet. Dangling from the chain was half a heart with the word 'always' engraved on it. After a moment of indecision Santana attached the bracelet to the medal tie in the box and took the Gymnast Judy to the checkout.

That evening Santana very carefully stuck the box together with sticky tape, sealing the bracelet safely inside. Nana found some wrapping paper in the back of the closet and Santana hoped Brittany wouldn't look too closely at the tiny somersaulting Santas all over it. Nana also produced a card from the dresser, it wasn't really a birthday card but it had a big yellow duck on it and looked quite fun. Santana wrote Happy Birthday on the front in her best handwriting using every one of her felt tip pens. All in all Santana was very proud of her efforts for Brittany's party.

When the day of the party came Santana could barely contain her excitement. She had on a white blouse and black skirt and her best shoes, and Nana tied a blue ribbon into her hair. Even her dad said she looked pretty. Nana dropped her off at the door to Brittany's house. A woman, who could only be Brittany's mother, welcomed her in and it was arranged that Nana would pick her up again at 8pm.

Once she was inside the very large, clean and expensive house Santana suddenly felt less confident.

"Won't you come through." said Brittany's mom and led her through to the lounge. The room was full of adults; it looked like Brittany's whole family was there. In the centre, looking like a princess in a pink crash helmet was Brittany, surrounded by toys and books and wrapping paper.

"Sant-ana" she cried suddenly, delighted, and struggled off the chair to give her friend a hug. This was actually the first hug they had shared but it gave Santana a bit more confidence in a room full of strangers.

"I got you … um … a present." she said, "It's not much."

Santana realised she needn't have worried. Brittany was delighted. She held up the parcel to her Mum,

"Look mum all the Santas! Santa is just the best."

She tore off the paper and gave another excited squeal,

"A gymnast! Barbie doesn't do a gymnast. This is so cool!"

Santana felt duty bound to point out the special bonus.

"It was missing the medal," she explained, "But I found a bracelet instead."

Brittany insisted she wore the bracelet straight away. It was much too big for her so her Mum wrapped it twice around her wrist before fastening it. Santana noticed that Brittany's mum was close to tears. A man in a blue pullover took Brittany's shoulder,

"Why don't you show your friend your room?"

"Okay Daddy." said Brittany and took Santana by the hand, "I can show you the rest of my Barbie's!"

Brittany's room was like a film set. White wood furniture, pink ruffled curtains and every corner filled with Barbie dolls.

"I was given most of them when I was in hospital." Brittany explained. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure," said Santana, although all she could think was how green with envy Quinn would be if she could see this.

She helped her friend pull out a large plastic box which they emptied onto the floor. In it was a vast selection of Barbie clothes, shoes and accessories. Delighted as Brittany was with Gymnast Judy she quickly transformed the doll into a princess in a peach ball-gown and flower burette in her hair. Santana picked up a half-naked doll of her own and with the aid of some black lace tights, denim miniskirt and red top transformed her into a biker chick who she named Alice. Brittany then went on to explain the living arrangement in the Malibu Beach House. Later 'Alice' and 'Judy' were just deciding whether to go for a drive or open the vets clinic when Brittany's Mum appeared in the doorway.

"Brittany you Aunt Hilda has just arrived. Can you come down?"

"Okay, mum."

Brittany got herself up from the floor and hurried to greet her aunt. Santana feeling a little awkward again stayed behind and started to put all the dolls clothes back into the box. Brittany's mum knelt down to give her a hand. Then she started to cry. Santana wasn't sure what to do. She patted the lady on the shoulder,

"Don't be sad."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not sad, I'm happy. I never thought this day would come. I thought I had lost my little girl for good. Now look at her running, playing, making friends. It's really wonderful."

"Well," said Santana, "Brittany is really wonderful."

It took Brittany's mum a moment to pull herself together.

"Thank you." she said.

Suddenly there was a shout from downstairs,

"Carol, we're ready to cut the cake!"

The cake was chocolate and cover in white chocolate butterflies, it was the most amazing thing Santana had ever seen. When Brittany blew out the candles everyone cheered. The cake was as delicious as it looked. Santana and Brittany were enjoying a second slice while sat on the sofa as the adults were playing a miming game that Santana had given up trying to following.

"Did you remember to make a wish when you blew out the candles?" Santana asked her friend.

"Yes." said Brittany. " I wished that by next year I was all better."

"No." exclaimed Santana, "It won't come true if you tell someone."

"Oh." cried Brittany suddenly looking very worried.

"Quickly!" Santana said, taking Brittany by the wrist and leading her into the dining room. What was left of the birthday cake was still on the table along with the candles. What Santana couldn't find were the matches. She found a box in the second drawer she searched. She put a candle into the top of the cake and carefully lit it.

"This time." said Santana, "Don't tell anyone your wish."

Brittany smiled, playing with the bracelet on her wrist, and blew out the candle.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinkie and the Pain – Books and Backflips.

**I do not own Glee or the works of Roald Dahl**

"You're like Matilda."

"What."

Santana was enjoying a detention free break-time. She was lying on the playing field in the sunshine with her pink helmeted friend sat beside her.

"I said you're like Matilda." repeated Brittany, "you know, in the story, really smart but no one knows it. "

"Oh God!" cried Santana sitting up, "That's only one of my favourite stories. I was very tempted to try some of the practical jokes, but my dad would kill me."

"It's a shame Mr Patterson's not like Miss Honey." said Brittany

"… More a Miss Trunchbull."

They both laughed.

"I love Roald Dahl. " Santana signed, "I've read every book he has ever written."

"I've only seen the film."

"Oh, you'd love his books." Santana insisted, "My all time favourite is 'The Twits'"

Santana went on to explain the plot of the story. When she got to the end she did a hand stand to try and explain the consequences of nailing someone's furniture to the ceiling. Even upside down Santana saw her friends eyes go wide. She righted herself quickly and rushed to her friend's side.

"I didn't know you could do that." said Brittany in an amazed whisper.

"If you liked that, you'll love this!" said Santana and performed as perfect cartwheel.

Brittany clapped and smiled, but she also looked a little sad.

"I used to do gymnastics." she said, "I miss gymnastics."

"You're getting better every day." Santana insisted, but Brittany just tapped her plastic helmet in reply.

"Can you do a hand spring?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know what that is."

"Like a cross between a handstand and a cartwheel."

Brittany explained the intricacies of the move and ever fearless Santana had a go. It took her four attempts before she landed on her feet rather than her backside.

"And if you do that backwards it's a back flip." added Brittany.

Santana waggled her eyebrows, threw herself backward and landed on her face. Brittany rushed forward scared. But Santana was already getting up laughing and wiping the blood from her nose.

"That one didn't work."

"Let's just sit down for a bit." insisted Brittany, terrified her friend would hurt herself again. Santana was in no state to argue.

Sport was the only lesson where Santana's more aggressive tendencies were not penalised. Out on the soccer field Santana was supreme. Mrs Greenway, the coach, was the only teacher that didn't give her a hard time. The only thing about Sports that Santana didn't like was that Brittany couldn't take part. Her friend was always sat on the sidelines practicing her reading. The soccer game was well under way and Santana's team the yellows were leading two-nil. Shelley, on the green team however had just earned a penalty kick.

As they were setting up the shot Santana noticed a lonely looking Brittany watching her. The Latino glanced behind her briefly before launching into back-flip; she had been practicing in her garden for a week. A now smiling Brittany gave her a silent round of applause and so, grinning, Santana performed a double cartwheel.

"When you've quite finished with the acrobatics we have a match to play."

Mrs Greenway had noticed. Santana froze, terrified she'd gone and blown the only lesson she was good at. Santana tried to get her head back into the match but the game ended with a tie of two all.

After the lesson Mrs Greenway came up to Santana.

"Why aren't you on the cheerleading squad?"

Santana wasn't sure what to say to that. Cheerleading was not something she had ever considered. Quinn and Shelley were the cheerleaders not her. Santana decided she had better try to explain what she had been doing, so she explained about Brittany, the coma and the gymnastics. Then she explained about the handstand, the cartwheels and the back-flip, finally she explained about Brittany on the sidelines looking sad. Mrs Greenway said Brittany was lucky to have such a good friend and that Santana really should come to cheerleading tryout on Friday.

Brittany was acting a lot more excited than Santana felt when she told her about the cheerleading try out on the way up to lessons.

"You're not joining the Cheerleaders, freak!" said Shelley rounding on them both; Quinn at her side.

"I can if I want." said Santana, "I've been invited."

"How are you going to afford all the equipment." sneered Quinn.

"Leave her alone." said Brittany.

"What?" cried Shelly mockingly, "You talking to me? Retard you do not get to talk to me!" Santana snapped and gave Shelley a shove. Quinn caught her and Shelley launched herself back at Santana, only Santana was stood at the top of the stairs. Brittany screamed as her friend took a tumble, but Santana couldn't believe what she saw when she looked up dazed from the bottom of the steps. Shelley was laughing and turned on Brittany,

"So does your helmet work?" she asked and pushed her down the steps too.

As Santana watched Brittany actually did a somersault before she landed.

Mr Patterson ran out of the classroom when he heard the scream. What he saw was a bleeding Santana sitting over a convulsing Brittany.

"What have you done now!" he shouted throwing the Latino to one side and examining the fitting child. Other teachers appeared and an ambulance was called. All Santana could do was cry and plead that it wasn't her fault. She found herself dragged into the Principal's office and her father was called. There was talk of suspension, talk of prison, and she heard one secretary say Brittany would probably die. The Principal was glaring at her and Santana couldn't stop crying. Then there was a knock at the door and Mrs Greenway entered with Quinn Fabray.

"I think you need to listen to what this child has to say."

Quinn looked like she had been crying too.

"It wasn't her," she said pointing at Santana, "Shelley pushed them both down the stairs."

Mr Patterson smirked, unbelieving.

"She didn't want Santana to be a cheerleader." Quinn continued. "I should have stopped her push Brittany. I'm sorry."

"Is this true?" The Principal asked. Santana silently nodded her head, "And where is Shelley now?"

"I had her wait in my office." Mrs Greenway explained.

The rest of the day passed as a horrible blur for Santana and the rest of the week dragged on as she prayed for news of Brittany. Shelley had been expelled and a truce had risen between Santana and Quinn. Even Mr Patterson started being nice to her. Santana tried out for the cheerleaders and got a place. You would think things couldn't have been going better for her, but all Santana could think about was Brittany. Her Dad wouldn't let her visit Brittany in hospital so in secret Nana let her post a get well soon card every week, but that was all the contact she had. After two months of waiting there was a phone call from Brittany's mum. She asked if Santana would like to visit Brittany now she was home from Hospital.

Santana experienced the extremes of happiness and terror now she was stood on Brittany's doorstep. Brittany's dad answered the door and Santana was led into what had been the dining room, now a bed lay in the middle of the room and Brittany was lying in the bed. Her friend was smiling, and more shockingly was not wearing her pink helmet. Half her head was shaved and there were lots of stitches, on the other side her hair had been pulled into whatever the singular of bunches is. Santana hadn't known Brittany had blonde hair.

"She's had brain surgery." Brittany's dad explained. "They took out the blood clot that was causing her fits"

"So she'll be okay?"

"Even better than before." insisted Brittany with only a slight slur to her voice. She tapped at the stitches at the side of her head. "And now I have a plate on my skull."

"What does that mean?"

Brittany gave her an even bigger grin,

"That if I keep getting better, by next year I shall be doing handstands!"


	4. Chapter 4

Pinky and the Pain – Brilliant and Bad

**I don't own Glee **

***I had thought this story was finished but people want more so here it is. It is a bit of a bridging story for later things. Hope you like it.***

When Brittany came home from hospital that winter Santana was so happy. She was with her best friend as often as she could. She held Brittany's hand when the hairdresser came and shaved off the rest of her hair. She read her stories and played board games while she was stuck in her bed. When the Doctors gave her the go ahead to get up and move around Santana was there every step of the way. Together they had made a pact, by the end of summer Brittany would be well enough to go back to school. Santana even had a go at physiotherapy and massage she had seen on an episode of _Chicago Hope. _ The leg and arm exercises seemed to work okay but Brittany always said the massage tickled. Every day Brittany's body got stronger and stronger and she could walk further; she would even do a little dance for Santana when her mother wasn't around. Santana soon realised Brittany's body wasn't the problem.

Summer came and Brittany's mum employed a tutor to help Brittany catch up with all the school she had missed. Santana tried to help there too, because if Brittany did well with the tutor she was sure to come back to school. She would whisper answers and fill out the worksheets when the tutor wasn't looking. When they were caught it was the first and only time Brittany's mum was angry at Santana.

"You have to understand why it important that she learns to do these things by herself. You won't always be here to help her out."

"Yes I will." said Santana. "She's my best friend."

"Brittany will always have a problem with learning." Brittany's mum said, "But she has to do as much as she can by herself. She has to have the confidence to be the best she can be and if you are always there to give her the answers…"

"I understand." said Santana sadly, "She just wanted to get good marks so she can come back to school."

"Sweetheart, Brittany won't be going back to school."

"What!"

In that moment Santana felt the whole world fell away beneath her.

"I'm home with the baby, and it's been decided that Brittany will be home schooled. She has so much to get to grips with. She's still not one hundred per cent well. It wouldn't be fair to her to send her back to school. Of course you can still come and visit at the weekend."

Santana didn't know what to say. She started to cry. How could she cope with school without her best friend? When Brittany heard that there would be no school she burst into tears too. Both girls clutched each other's hands and were inconsolable for the whole afternoon.

Walking into school for the first day of term Santana felt sick to her stomach. To make matters worse there was Shelley back from suspension, a new little click flocking around her. But there was worse in store; Mr Patterson was still their teacher. Santana tried to walk calmly into the classroom and took a seat on Quinn's table. The blonde cheerleader didn't stop her. Mr Patterson walked into the classroom, a big smile on his face.

"Welcome back class - So nice to see you all again."

Shelley gave an extra smug smile. The happy expression on Mr Patterson's face dropped for a moment after he surveyed the classroom.

"Santana I think you know what I'm going to ask you."

Santana stayed in her seat and decided to bluff it out.

"No sir." she said.

"Could you take your usual seat, please."

"I don't want to." she said quietly.

"Miss Lopez, up here now!"

Santana stayed in her seat and firmly gripped the table in front of her. She was so embarrassed, Mr Patterson was humiliating her and she hadn't even been in class for five minutes

"No!" she shouted.

"You sit at the front or you can sit outside the Principal's Office, which would you prefer?"

Angry and defeated Santana walked shamefaced to the table in front of Mr Patterson's desk. As she passed Mr Patterson he said quietly,

"I am hoping we will not have a repeat of last year behaviour."

All Santana wanted to do was kick him in the shins.

At first break, there was Shelley, following Santana around impersonating Mr Patterson. Santana, who's temper was already very frayed, spun around and threw herself at the girl, biting her and pulling her stupid curly hair. Mr Patterson was the teacher on duty. He dragged the angry Latino off Shelley by the scruff of her shirt and marched them both to the Principal's office.

"You have both been in school for less than three hours and you are already here. I would have hoped Shelley Thompson that your suspension would have taught you about acceptable behaviour in school."

"It wasn't my fault." said Shelley, "I was only walking and she just attacked me!"

The Principal turned to Santana.

"Miss Lopez. I don't think there has been a week where you have not found yourself standing here in my office. You cannot seem to grasp the idea of acceptable behaviour in the classroom or the playground. You madam are a menace and I can honestly say I am sick to the eye teeth of the sight of you. So let this be your first and last warning. If you find yourself back in this office for any reason, any at all, you will be expelled, not suspended, expelled. I am not prepared to give you any more chances. Do you understand me?"

Santana nodded numbly. How had everything gone wrong so quickly?

"Now I want you to shake hands and apologise to each other and I want no repeat of this behaviour."

Shelley thrust out her hand. Santana took it and mumbled.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too." said Shelley loudly, before mouthing "Not!"

Back in the classroom Santana tried to keep her head down and not upset Mr Patterson. All around her she could hear the whispers as Shelley passed on the rumour.

_"Santana is going to be expelled..."_

_ "If she gets into trouble one more time…_

_ "The Principal hates her…"_

_ "Wouldn't it be fun to get her thrown out of school..."_

Santana was terrified. She couldn't be expelled, her dad would kill her, it would kill her Nana. All week she tried very hard to be good. All week she endured being shoved in the lunch queue, having spit wads shot at her in class, being called names at break times, as the other children, egged on by Shelley, made a game of getting her kicked out of school. Santana wished it could be Saturday because Saturday was when she got to see Brittany and her best friend always made everything better.

Santana was a mess of emotions as she rang Brittany's doorbell. When she best friend answered, with her short pixie locks and a big smile, Santana burst into tears. Santana told Brittany everything right there on her doorstep, about Mr Patterson humiliating her, about Shelley, about the expulsion. Brittany stared crying too and said it was horrible. When Brittany's dad came out a few moments later he was surprised to find both girls hugging and crying. He brought them through to the kitchen and gave them both some milk and cookies and waited for them to calm down.

"Santana's had a bad week." Brittany explained.

"But you've had a very, very good week Brittany, why don't you tell Santana about it?"

Brittany obediently turned to her best friend,

"I finished all my maths sheets this week all by myself." she said proudly," And some of them were multilicating. And… and I finished reading Fantastic Mr Fox with not much help from dad. And Katie is toddling on her feet!"

Santana smiled.

"That's Brilliant." She said.

"Are you happy enough to come outside now?" Brittany asked a concerned look in her eyes, "Because we have a paddling pool."

That afternoon all troubles at school were forgotten. Santana borrowed one of Brittany's swimsuits and they spent the whole afternoon running, laughing and playing silly games. Brittany's mum let them both take Brittany's baby sister Katie into the paddling pool and they played with her as she sat and splashed in the shallow water, laughing the cutest laughs.

When Brittany's mum took Katie in to put her down for a nap Brittany said to Santana,

"There is something else I can do!"

Brittany cartwheeled across the grass smiling the biggest smile in the world. She didn't quite land on her feet and Santana immediately rushed forward concerned. But when she got to her friends side she found her in a fit of giggles.

"Should you be doing that?"

"Absolutely." said Brittany. "It's fun."

She got up and did another cartwheel, this time it was perfect.

"Not bad." said Santana getting up and doing a cartwheel of her own.

They were laughing and cartwheeling across the lawn when Brittany's mum came back outside holding two ice cream cones.

"Brittany!" she cried seeing them. She dropped the cones on the floor and crying and laughing she pulled her startled daughter into a hug. Santana knew why she was crying, looking at Brittany now it was hard to believe she had been that twisted, pink helmeted child who walked into the class room all those many months ago.

The day was over too quickly for Santana. Brittany gave her a big hug before she left and said,

"Be brave."

The next week was another torture. Santana endured it for Brittany, taking all her strength to bite her tongue and hold back the punches. When she finished the work set by Mr Patterson she sat still and silent, staring straight ahead and pretended she was a statue. She could feel Mr Patterson watching her but she was determined that she wouldn't get into trouble. When Shelley called her names or one of the boys shoved her she would close her eyes and think of paddling pools and cartwheels. She thought she was safe until one break she saw Shelley run up to Mr Patterson who was the supervising teacher that morning. She was crying and pointing at Santana. Santana had done nothing; she had been spending every break in a quiet corner, trying hard to stay out of everyone's way. From her seat alone by the playing field she could hear Shelley telling Mr Patterson that Santana had pushed her. He stared across the playground at Santana, she stared back, tense, ready for him to charge towards her and drag her to her doom.

"I think you should take your game elsewhere." she heard him say to Shelley. "I have been watching Miss Lopez all break and I know you have been nowhere near her."

Admonished Shelley returned to her friends. Santana breathed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Shelley had just tried blatantly to get her expelled; Santana had never wanted to hurt anyone more in her entire life. Even though she knew Mr Patterson was watching her, to vent some of her frustration, she began shadow boxing, and high kicking, imagining beating Shelley to a pulp. She was dying for some way to get revenge.

That Saturday, after Santana had told Brittany about Shelley, the blonde insisted they watch movies that would make Santana feel better. Brittany had started with a mad musical about a singing cowgirl called Calamity which had left Santana a bit bewildered. Then Brittany put on _Matilda._ Santana was getting bored watching movies and so after picking her moment started a tickle fight. Brittany squealed but with a new litheness that always surprised Santana her friend struggled out of her reach and turned the tables. Brittany was tickling her neck and under her arm and Santana was upside-down, half falling off the sofa in an attempt to get away. In that split second inspiration struck, upside-down Santana saw the glue pot with the glue dripping off the brush as Matilda perpetrated her second punishment on her father.

"Stop." she cried trying to push her tickling friend away, "Seriously stop."

Brittany took a moment to recognise the urgency in her friend's voice. She pulled away and slightly breathless and grinning Santana said,

"I know what to do. I know what to do to Shelley."

Brittany looked from the TV screen to Santana.

"You're going to glue a hat to her head?"

"No, but I think it will be just as good." said Santana with a sly smile.

After first break Santana quietly took her seat in class and looked straight ahead. Shelley came in chatting to her new best friend Dianna about her new mobile phone. Mr Patterson was already sat at his desk.

"Okay class. Settle down. I want you to start the exercise on page twenty-four and then we shall discuss …" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"Blood!" screamed Dianna, Shelley was just screaming. Both girls were covered with red liquid which was also splattered all over their desk.

Santana tried to keep a blank look on her face while inside she was roaring with laughter. She knew it was poster paint not blood because during break she had snuck into the classroom and filled Shelley's pencil tin with red paint from the art cupboard. She had also pushed the lid down hard so Shelley would really have to tug it to open it.

"Santana." shouted Mr Patterson turning round to face her.

Santana kept her face blank.

"What sir?"

"Did you do this?"

"I was sat right here sir." she said.

Mr Patterson gave her dubious look. The humiliated, paint splattered Shelley got up and pointed,

"It was her. It had to be her."

Santana smiled a small, slightly wicked smile.

"Prove it!"

Quinn looked over to her and raised a questioning eyebrow. Santana just smiled.

Santana got her revenge. Slowly and with great planning and patience she punished anyone who did her wrong. They knew who was doing the punishing but they couldn't prove it. No one could prove it, not even Mr Patterson.

Shelley and her posse dropped Santana during cheerleading practice. Two weeks later they came back from practice to find their shoes filled with live worms.

Ronald Parker who had started the nickname "Santa 'Poor's" found that someone had pulled all the tips off his delux 250 colour felt tip pen set.

Howard Marx who had pushed Santana in the lunch queue, one lunch time found his lunch box had been filled with sand. Santana had walked passed him moments before and said,

"Enjoy you sandwich."

Greg Banister who shot the spit wads at Santana found that someone had emptied an entire cherry jumbo super slushy into his school bag.

Quinn came up to her one break time and asked her if she was the one pulling the pranks. Santana coolly denied it but Quinn still smiled. Later she was asked to join Quinn and her friends at their table for lunch. And there it was, handed to her just like that - Popularity.

Santana had discovered a new power - patience. When she got angry now she didn't lash out, she would sit back and plan. Soon all she had to do was look at someone and she could see the fear in their eyes. She was safe at school for the first time in her life. Brittany thought her new powers were amazing, proudly saying her best friend was an Evil Genius. Santana took it as a compliment.


	5. Chapter 5

Pinky and the Pain – Be the Best

**I don't own Glee.**

Over the next year Santana felt her school life had really changed. With Mrs Greenway's encouragement and Quinn's support she found herself becoming one of the stars of the cheerleading squad, much to Shelley's disgust. The prospect of expulsion still hung over her head to ruin it all but the game to torment her had finished completely. Quinn even moved her table in class to sit behind Santana. She dare not try to turn around, or talk to her during lesson, Mr Patterson was watching her more and more, but to know her new friend had her back made class more bearable.

Then one Friday, during last period, Santana experienced the strangest moment of her life. Mr Patterson was introducing the class to algebra. He handed out work sheets and asked them to work through them. Santana completed all fifteen questions quickly. She put down her pencil and faced front. Looking at the clock there was a full thirty minutes before home time. Mr Patterson had been walking around the classroom helping children with any problems. Suddenly he was there beside Santana. He silently took another work sheet off of his desk and put it down in front of her. Santana looked at up at him questioningly.

"Let's just call this an experiment shall we." He said.

There were more algebra questions on the new sheet only they had more letters and the numbers were bigger. Santana picked up her pencil and began to work through the sums. When she got to the last question she got stuck. This was something she hadn't experienced in a long time, maths usually made sense. Next to the letter 'y' was a tiny three, she didn't know what it meant. She worked through every combination she could think of 'y' times three, 'y' plus three, 'y' remainder three. Her work book was getting messy as she went through the sum backwards and forwards. She decided this was a trap of Mr Patterson's to try to humiliate her, but she wasn't going to let him win. She found herself getting angrier and angrier at the stupid little number three. She took a breath and closed her eyes to calm down. In her head she remembered Brittany's first day in class and how Brittany carefully wrote down the number five. Santana smiled at the memory, her friend hated maths but she put every effort in to try and understand it. Looking back down at the question she thought,

_ "Now if 'y' is five and 'y__³' is 125…__"_ and click, it all made sense – five, times five, times five!

"Now if you are could all put down your pencils," said Mr Patterson, addressing the class. "How did you find that?"

There were a few loud shouts of "Hard" but most of the class murmured it was okay.

Santana looked up; it was the end of period. The half an hour had just flown by. She handed in her work book with a smile. If Mr Patterson was going to trick he'd have to try better than that.

…

That Saturday Santana couldn't wait to tell her best friend about Mr Patterson's trick. Brittany's dad was listening intently as she began her story. She noticed however that her best friend's eyes were glazing over when she went on to talk about her thrilling battle with the annoying, tiny number three. Even as she was explaining it she realised Brittany couldn't understand, so she changed the subject,

"I've also learnt a new cheerleading routine." She said.

Brittany's face brightened immediately. They rushed out to the garden. Santana sang _"I Should Be So Lucky"_ the song chosen by Mrs Greenway and went through the steps. Brittany was soon joining in. When Santana showed her the back flip she had to do for the big finish Brittany then did one of her own.

"Okay, how'd you get so good at that." sighed Santana constantly surprised at her friends ever improving acrobatic skill.

"My Fizz-Yo therapist used to be an Olympic gymnast." Brittany said. "She's been giving me lessons."

"Physiotherapist." Santana corrected, but she nodded, that explained a lot.

Katie came out while they were dancing on the lawn and the two year old bounced along with them. The two girls then made up their own routine, cheering Katie, who laughed hysterically at them shouting her name.

Later collapsed on the grass exhausted Brittany asked,

"Do you think I could be a cheerleader?"

"Of course." said Santana, "You're brilliant. You know Shelley is still getting steps wrong after five practices. You're perfect every time."

Brittany sighed,

"I wish I was a cheerleader."

When it was time to go Brittany's dad stopped Santana at the door and handed her a book.

"I found you my old algebra book from high school." He said, "You might find it interesting."

That night and all of Sunday, Santana read the book cover to cover twice. Let's see Mr Patterson try to trick her now.

…

Mr Patterson's strange behaviour continued into the next week. When he set the class work he finished by saying,

" …and if you are done before the end of period you can take out a book and read quietly."

This was directed at Santana. That was when Santana realised he wasn't trying to trick her, he was actually trying to be nice to her. The trouble was the rest of the class was noticing too.

"It's cause she's so poor." she heard Shelley saying, "He probably just found out she lives in a cardboard box or something."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the curly hair cheerleader and she soon shut up. (Three weeks later Shelley found the zip to her school bag super glued shut.)

…

"Why is he being so nice to you?" Quinn asked.

Santana knew the reason, her idiot teacher had finally realised how smart she really was. She wasn't sure she could forgive him though; he'd made her life hell.

"He has surrendered to my obvious superiority." she said with a sarcastic smile. "Either that or he's finally having his nervous break-down."

Quinn laughed.

"You know you're actually quite funny."

Santana just rolled her eyes trying to hide the fact she was actually a little nervous. She wasn't sure being smart was that good a thing. It was true that Quinn was no fool but most of the other cheerleaders struggled with school work. Santana's math skills went well beyond nerd territory. What would that do to her hard won popularity?

…

When Brittany's dad's car pulled up outside Santana's house she couldn't climb in fast enough. She had amazing news and she wanted to share it with her best friend as soon as possible.

"We're in the championship." she said, whilst putting on her seat belt, "The junior cheerleader championship – we are in the finals!"

Brittany squealed with excitement and tried to give her a hug but was choked by her seat belt.

"That's wonderful," said Brittany's dad.

"And do you want to know the best bit." said Santana her eyes wide with excitement, "It's at McKinley High!"

Brittany was the only other person in the car who knew why this was amazing.

"The Cheerios." She gasped in awe.

"They will be doing a half time display during the competition!"

"Cheerios?" asked Brittany's dad.

"They have won Nationals, like ten times in a row." explained Santana. "They are the best cheerleaders in the world!"

"When is it, when is it?" cried Brittany bouncing in her seat.

"The twelfth." said Santana smiling at her friend's excitement.

"Can I go? Please daddy, please, please, please!"

"We shall see what mum says." said her dad, but then he smiled "I think we will all want to be there to cheer Santana on."

…

Saturday the twelfth arrived; Santana found herself standing in the biggest stadium she had ever seen. The seats were crowded and Santana scanned the stand for a familiar face. Then she saw them, Brittany with her parents and little sister, and there was Nana too but no sign of her dad. Brittany was stood on her chair waving like mad. Santana waved back. Then with the help of her mum Brittany held up a home-made banner. It read _Go, Santa, Go!_ in bright blue letters.

Santana's squad was one of the first to perform in the competition. Her stomach was in knots but when Santana saw Quinn's calm and centred demeanour she took a deep breath and attempted to copy it. As the sounds of '_I Should Be So Lucky'_ sounded from the loud speakers the cheerleaders skipped, cartwheeled and leaped onto the stage and into position. A genuinely happy smile on her face Santana worked her way through the complicated routine. Then it was time for the grand finale, Santana's big moment. She performed a back flip to the front of the stage, ending in a forward roll before jumping to her feet and being lifted up onto the shoulders of two cheerleaders and holding up her hands. The cheer from the crowd was like a wall of sound when it hit them.

Everyone came up to her afterwards and patted her on the back. Then out of nowhere a figure collided with her, engulfing her in a hug.

"You were the bestest ever!"

"Brittany." said Santana extracting herself from the hug. She saw Brittany's dad hovering in the background, "You liked it then."

"You were amazing, amazing, amazing."

Santana laughed at her friend enthusiasm. Then she noticed Quinn staring at them.

"Quinn!" said Santana, "Do you remember Brittany?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she mimed the pink helmet. It was impossible now to look at the tall, lithe blonde and connect her to how she was after her accident.

"Brittany." she gasped, but she recovered quickly, "Glad to see you're much better."

"Thank you." said Brittany politely, but she nervously grasped Santana's hand.

"Were going to watch the Cheerios performance do you want to come and sit with us?" Santana asked, ignoring the frown that appeared on Quinn's face.

"Yes please."

"We'll just check it's okay with your dad."

…

They had good seats in the stands and watched spell bound at the acrobatic performance from the Cheerios. Everywhere you looked people were tumbling, flying up in the air, all in perfect synchronisation. At one point a girl, her hands and feet held by two cheerios, was being used as a skipping rope by a third.

Dumbfounded after the performance the girls wandered away from the stands.

"Wow!" was all Santana could say.

"When that guy jumped off the shoulders of…" began Quinn.

"The toss when that girl flew over the…" added Santana

"That twisty flip." sighed Brittany. She then, right there, repeated the move, a double hand spring with a twist.

"Bloody hell Brittany!" cried Santana laughing. "You'll win the championship on your own at that rate."

Quinn whose jaw dropped at Brittany's unexpected gymnastics smiled too.

Their reverie was interrupted by Shelley.

"She can't be back here. It's cheerleaders only."

Santana glared at her.

"Who is she anyway?" the curly haired cheerleader asked

At the sight of Shelley, Brittany gripped Santana tightly.

"None of your business." said Santana.

"Ladies, ladies. I need your names."

They turned to find a woman in a blue Adidas tracksuit behind them clutching a clip board. They knew her at once to be Sue Sylvester, head coach of the Cheerios.

"Name." She said pointing at Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Head Cheerleader of the Oakwood Wonders?"

Quinn nodded.

"Name." she pointed at Santana.

"Santana Lopez."

"Name." she pointed at Brittany.

"Brittany." She said quietly.

"That was an impressive hand spring. Are you at Oakwood?" Coach Sylvester asked looking at her list.

"She's home schooled." Santana explained.

The coach scowled.

"A little fruity, never mind. I look forward to seeing you all next year. Welcome to the Cheerios."

Coach Sylvester then snapped her fingers and two cheerios appeared and handed Quinn, Santana and Brittany a large goody bag each with McKinley High emblazoned on the front.

"What about me?" asked Shelley.

The Coach looked her up and down.

"Sorry I just can't do it." She poked a pen into Shelley's curls, "I just imagine all the little mice falling out."

Then she walked away leaving the girls in shocked silence.

"Did that just happen." asked Quinn.

Santana peered into her goody bag it contained flyers, a McKinley high water bottle, perfume, and a lot of other bewilderingly expensive things.

Brittany had a huge smile on her face.

"Does that mean I get to be a cheerleader?"

…

When Brittany got back to her mum and dad and showed them the bag shouting,

"I'm going to be a Cheerio!" Santana could tell from the look on their faces that it wasn't going to be that easy.

After the awards ceremony, (the Oakwood Wonders came third), Brittany begged all the way home in the car but Brittany's mum kept saying no.

It was slightly simpler for Santana. When she asked her dad he said,

"Too expensive!"

Santana showed him the flyer that detailed the free uniform, free dry cleaning, free bus travel, free tanning, free pretty much everything you could think of. How could he argue with that? He then said one of the nicest things he had ever said to her.

"Well of they're paying for all of it, I don't see a problem."

Santana was going to McKinley High.

…

Brittany's usual tactic of begging over and over again was just not working. Her mum was adamant she was not going to high school. Santana decided to try a different tact. She did some research and discovered McKinley had a very good special needs unit, one of the best in the county in fact; something she dropped into conversation as often as she could. She also discovered Sue Sylvester the Cheerios coach was a qualified counsellor. Santana wrote a letter to Miss Sylvester explaining how much Brittany wanted to be a cheerleader and she was worried that her accident would stop her fulfilling her dreams. Surely as a trained counsellor she would be compassionate enough to want to help.

That Saturday Santana and Brittany were messing about on the couch not really watching a repeat of _Friends_. The doorbell rang and there was Sue Sylvester. She barged past Brittany's mum and came into the living room.

"Which one is your child?" she asked pointing to the two girls on the couch, as if it wasn't immediately obvious.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Brittany's flustered mum.

"Sue Sylvester, Cheerios coach and local celebrity." She said, handing over her card. "The blonde ones yours right." She grasped Brittany's chin and stared into her eyes." Well I can't anything wrong with her."

"What!" cried an increasingly angry mother.

"You should be ashamed of yourself holding her back like this. My sister has Down's syndrome and would give absolutely anything to have a normal life and here you are with a perfect daughter and you are making her a prisoner in your own home, I should report you to child services."

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it? I am giving your daughter a chance to become something amazing why are you stopping her?"

With that she left as abruptly as she had arrived. Everyone was a little shell shocked. It was not the kind of pep talk Santana had expected but surprisingly it worked. Reluctantly Brittany's parents agreed she could go to McKinley High.

Brittany was going to be a cheerleader.


	6. Chapter 6

Pinkie and the Pain – The B-Word

**I do not own Glee**

_***I wasn't 100% happy with this chapter so I've had a rewrite – hope it works better.***_

High School was a whole new prospect for Santana. She had arrived - a Cheerio, friends with Quinn, destined to be the most a popular girl in school and best of all she could spend every day with her best friend Brittany. Walking down the corridor on the first morning in her Cheerios uniform she felt indestructible.

By the second day however things had shifted slightly. At lunch sitting with Quinn and a few other Cheerios talking about boys and make-up, Brittany was talking about Hannah Montana. Santana slowly realised how out of place her best friend was in High School. She took her to one side and tried to get her to pull herself together but Brittany didn't understand. She just smiled and tried to hold her hand. Santana was mortified, she felt her popularity slipping away almost as soon as she'd got it and it was all Brittany's fault. Santana knew of only one way to protect her popularity. If she were to get a bad reputation, like she had in middle school, then no one would dare make fun of her or her friendship with Brittany. She picked a victim the next morning, Rachel Berry, a stupid looking girl with long dark hair, in a white blouse and green mini-skirt. She told her she needed a facial and then threw a whole cup of cherry flavoured slushy over her. It worked. The Cheerios crowded round her delighted, Noah Puckerman asked her out and next week the jocks gave slushy facials to twelve more students.

The second issue was lessons. Santana thought she was doing a pretty good job at keeping her head down. She had been put in the upper set for Science and Maths but she was trying hard to hide the fact it was all still rather easy. One day in Maths class however, she lost her temper with Mr Redman, who she considered a bumbling fool. He was talking about Pythagorean Theory and had written the completely wrong equation on the board. He gave her a very odd look when she rudely corrected him. The next day she saw Mr Redman talking to Mr Cork, her Physics teacher, in the corridor. That afternoon Santana found herself in the Principals Office but not for the usual reasons. There she found Mr Figgins talking to Mr Redman and Mr Cork. They had with them a letter from Mr Patterson, even now he had found a way to torture her. They asked if she would sit a test as they were under the opinion than in just a year Santana would be ready for college. Santana reluctantly agreed, she wondered if she flunked it on purpose whether she could get on with her life. Coach Sylvester chose that moment to enter and quashed the whole deal saying that one of her star cheerios wasn't going to be sent to rot in a college when she had three good years of cheering in her.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?" Santana asked a little put out by the coach's interruption,

"No." said Sue Sylvester, and the three men cowering in the Principals office weren't going to contradict her; at least not openly. Behind Sue's back it was arranged for Santana to take the test. She found the perfectionist in her couldn't bear to fail. And so it was that Santana found herself in advanced maths and science with the seniors. It was also arranged for her to take additional tutoring to help her get up to speed with the course work. Her nerd credentials were now there for all to see; only no one noticed. None of the seniors who took advanced maths or science had anything to do the jocks or the cheerios. When people finally noticed she wasn't in their maths or science lessons they assumed she was cutting class, this added to her reputation immensely.

Soon Santana hardly saw her best friend. They rarely had lessons together as Brittany was in the bottom set for every class. They were separated in Cheerios too, as Coach Sylvester, after naming Quinn the new head cheerleader, had split the new girls into specialisms so while Santana was with Quinn in the lead dancers, Brittany was elsewhere with the back-up team.

Santana was delighted as she became more and more popular, especially with the boys, meanwhile Brittany was becoming more and more distant. Santana found herself spending more of her time with Quinn and the dance posse talking through boyfriend issues and finding ways to torment Rachel Berry. She also discovered the power she had over men, and so despite being in Quinn's celibacy club, she began to work her way through the better looking jocks. She tried to convince herself she wasn't really avoiding Brittany, and anyway her friend seemed happy to hang out with Kelly, Petra and the other back-up dancers.

They still had their Saturdays together; but it seemed like a different world. Santana felt this made her a little two faced, but being popular in school had become one of the most important things in her life and Brittany had been cramping her style. So despite the fact they now went to the same High School, Brittany was still only her secret Saturday friend. They would watch movies, go through their cheerios routines or play Barbies with little Katie (although Santana thought Brittany enjoyed the Barbie dolls more than her little sister) but Santana made a point never to mention their relationship at McKinley High. Santana loved her Saturdays with Brittany because she could be a completely different person, at school she had to be cold, hard and tough, at Brittany's there was no shame in laughing, dancing and singing. It may have been selfish of her but she didn't want to lose that.

She did not realise that anything was really wrong until she found a group of her friends chatting in the locker room.

"… and then she asked why you don't get green dogs."

"Did you hear when she called the President, King of America?"

Santana laughed.

"Sounds pretty brain dead." she said.

"That's brilliant." said one of the Cheerleaders, it was Kelly, "Brain dead Brittany. I like it."

Santana froze.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah," Kelly laughed. "That girl is a total idiot. I don't know how she's got into high school. You know we even managed to persuade her to make out with Mr Kidney the janitor."

Santana wasn't really sure what happened next but it took five girls to pull her off the screaming and bleeding cheerio. She hadn't lost her temper like that in years.

Santana suddenly realised the dangers of High School she had abandoned Brittany to. She cursed herself for not being there to protect her best friend. She caught up with her after Cheerios practice and tried to apologise. Brittany was delighted to see her but did not understand what Santana thought she had done wrong. Santana decided she had to find a way to make her friend popular somehow. That way she should be safe from bully's like Kelly. When they had first started at High School she had tried to make the blonde into a badass but whenever Brittany said something mean it always sounded slightly wrong. What Brittany really needed was a popular boyfriend who would protect her. So that weekend Santana went to Brittany's house and sat her down to talk about boys.

"We need to find you a boyfriend." said Santana, "One of the football players."

"Which one?"

"I don't know." said Santana thinking about the jocks she knew. "Matt, James or maybe Mike."

"Yeah they're sweet." said Brittany, "But Mike's the better kisser."

Santana looked at her friend in shock.

"What? When did you kiss… when did you start kissing… How many boys have you kissed?"

"Lots and lots." said Brittany, "Kelly told me to. I've kissed most of the footballers and the wrestlers and the hockey players and all the boy cheerios."

Santana sat back horrified. What had those girls done to her best friend!

"And Mr Kidney the janitor." Santana added, remembering the locker room.

"Him too." confirmed Brittany.

A horrible thought crept into her head,

"But you've just been kissing?"

Brittany looked up with a confused look on her face.

"Well there was tickling with some boys."

"Define tickling." said Santana, getting more worried by the second.

Brittany then reached forward and moved to touch Santana's breast. Santana grabbed her hand before she got there.

"But that's all?" said Santana.

Brittany looked guilty.

"Maybe more." said Brittany. "Is that wrong?"

"Brittany! Why would you do this? Do you know how dangerous it is to have unprotected sex? What if you got pregnant?"

Brittany's face was disappointed.

"I wanted to be like you."

Now it was Santana's turn to look guilty. She took both of Brittany's hands in hers.

"I just want you to be safe. Look if you are going to mess about with boys there are some golden rules, the first being they have to wear a condom."

Brittany nodded and then asked,

"But what about with girls?"

Santana couldn't keep the shock from her voice.

"You've been making out with girls too?"

Brittany nodded.

"It's fun!"

Santana looked at her friend with new eyes.

"Well I can't help you there. Just promise me you will be careful."

"I promise." Brittany whispered and then she burst into tears. "Have I done something bad?"

Santana pulled her into a hug and smoothed her hair,

"No sweetheart. You haven't done anything wrong."

As she held her sobbing friend all Santana could think was, _'This is all my fault.'_

Next day Santana linked arms with Brittany and was determined to keep her close. She even escorted her between classes. Then Santana tried to convince Quinn, as Head Cheerleader, to move Brittany into the lead dancers well away from Kelly and the other girls. She was sure Quinn would agree, Brittany certainly had no trouble remembering the routines. The Head Cheerio was having problems of her own though. Her boyfriend, Finn, was currently in the tragedy that was Glee Club with Rachel 'Beriberi'. Eventually Quinn agreed to help, but only if they would do her a favour in return. She wanted to get back at Rachel for hitting on her boyfriend. She wanted them to join her in Glee club. Santana accepted - she would treat it as a punishment for being such a bitch and putting popularity above her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Pinky and the Pain – Bad Day

**I do not own Glee – set during Acafellas**

Santana soon realised taking care of Brittany was going to be a full time job, she couldn't do it alone. Especially now she had, Glee Club on top of Cheerios practice, Maths and Science coursework as well her usual homework. So she turned to her other friend Quinn for support.

Santana approached her in the locker room after practice.

"I need to ask a favour." she said.

"I have a lot on my plate at the moment." Quinn replied. She looked a little distracted for a moment before angrily adding, "And now Coach Sylvester wants me to find a way to destroy Glee Club. We've only been in it for a week!"

"I can think of about a dozen ways to break it up." said Santana, "But it's not going to be a problem. Glee clubs need twelve members, we've only got nine. Trust me it doesn't have a future."

Quinn gave her a funny look.

"What I researched!" exclaimed Santana. "Look this isn't the point I was wondering if you would help me keep an eye on Brittany. I know you are in most of her classes…"

"I don't know, she's more than a little odd." said Quinn, distinctly in the background they could hear Brittany in the showers singing, _'Oh the wonderful thing about Tiggers…' _

"It's not her fault." said Santana.

"So why don't you come to class yourself and take care of her." protested Quinn. "I don't think you've been in maths this entire term, and you used to like maths!"

"I haven't been cutting class." whispered Santana, looking around the rapidly emptying changing room before continuing, "I've kind of been fast tracked."

In reply to Quinn's sceptical raised eyebrow Santana pulled her advanced chemistry book from her school bag.

"Look I'm not asking you to hold her hand or anything." continued Santana, "I'll make sure she gets to class okay. Just sit nearby, maybe give her a hand if she gets stuck… please!"

"What will you do for me?" Quinn replied.

"I'll give some ideas for breaking up Glee." replied Santana. She stopped to think for a moment, "Firstly have you notice that 'Aretha' has a bit of a crush on 'Gay Gordon', I'm thinking…"

…

That Saturday, after the big car wash to raise funds for the choreographer, both Santana and Brittany went straight up to Brittany's room.

"I knew they wouldn't make a good couple." said Brittany thinking about Mercedes and Kurt, "But to cheat with Rachel; I thought he was sort of gay!"

"He is." said Santana, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." said Brittany, quick to understand there was more going on than she was being told.

Santana looked at her friend as she collapsed on her bed. She looked happy and innocent; there was no hint that the cheerios had turned her into a bit of a slut. But it worried Santana, Brittany was never any good at explaining complicated things and she was desperate to know what Brittany had actually been up to. She couldn't look at her without picturing her making out with the janitor.

"So have you had a good week?" Santana asked. School used to be the last thing on Santana's mind at Brittany's now it was always her first topic of conversation.

"Really good." confirmed Brittany. "Quinn sat next to me in Spanish and Kurt asked if I would help him with a dance."

"So, no new boyfriend this week?"

"No. I had homework." said Brittany as a way of explanation.

When Brittany saw the relief on Santana's face it confused her.

"Don't you want me to have a boyfriend?" Brittany asked.

"It's not that. I just want you to be safe that's all."

"I'm always safe. I always say everything you told me to say. I'm sure I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Well that's fine then." said Santana.

"If you're not sure I can show you." said Brittany, suddenly inspired. "You be me."

Before Santana can protest Brittany leans in to show Santana exactly what she has been doing with the boys. Now if Santana had been given a moment to think about this, she may have got her to draw diagrams or got a Barbie and Ken doll from the toy box, as it was, now Brittany was kissing her she couldn't think straight at all.

…

Brittany, with a happy smile on her face, went to wash up, as if what had just happened was the most natural thing in the world. Santana still lying shell shocked on the bed wasn't sure how she felt. She was a little relieved that what Brittany had been getting up to was quite mild, but how Brittany got to the stage where she thought it was fine to just pounce on her best friend, Santana wasn't quite sure.

…

Santana couldn't sleep all that night and when she went to school on Monday she felt herself burning with embarrassment as if everyone must know that she'd slept with a girl. Brittany was completely oblivious, and Santana didn't know why but that made her feel worse. Everything went wrong that day. When she went to find Puck to reaffirm she straightness, she found him and Finn in the choir room dancing with Mr Shue.

Then 'Jew-fro' cornered her when she got to her locker.

"How do you respond to the rumours that your star has fallen thanks to your participation in Glee."

Santana didn't respond, she realised she was definitely losing her touch if he was confident enough to approach her right here in the open.

"And how do you think the knowledge that you are in fact a closet nerd, attending senior classes in four subjects, will affect you standing as one of McKinley High's elite?"

Santana froze. How the hell did he find that one out? She could feel herself panicking but had enough sense to bluff him out. She turned to face him, narrowed her eyes and gave him her best 'bitch' stare. She saw him swallow nervously,

"Do you think that… that…"

Santana just kept in staring.

"I'm…" he began his voice suddenly squeaking with fear, "…I've got to go."

She hadn't lost her touch after all. All that was left was the destruction of Glee club. Then she could simply concentrate on taking care of Brittany.

…

The miniature choreographer from 'Vocal Adrenaline' was a complete disaster, instead of tearing the misfits apart they are bonding stronger than ever. After an exhausting Cheerios practice Coach Sylvester hauled her and Quinn into her office. Santana just knew she was being kicked of the squad. Coach did not accept failure. If she wasn't on the squad how would she protect Brittany; left alone with the cheerios again, who knew what they would do to her. Santana's cheerios uniform was the main thing that helped her keep her head above water. How would she get any respect if she had to come to school in her own ratty clothes? How could she even afford to come to this school if she wasn't in the Cheerios. She was certain this was the end of everything.

When the coach finished by saying,

"I revoke your tanning privileges, " Santana bursts into tears of pure relief.


	8. Chapter 8

Pinkie and the Pain – BFFwB

**I do not own Glee **

Santana was facing two problems. Firstly she was actually enjoying Glee. Sometimes when she was singing she would catch herself grinning and then had to hope that no one noticed. It reminded her of Saturdays at Brittany's, singing and dancing along to pop videos on the music channels. Brittany was at home in Glee club straight away, high fiving and hugging everyone as if she'd known then all her life. It should have been a brilliant chance to spend time with her best friend without the peer pressure of Cheerios; it was certainly less work. The trouble was, her other problem was Brittany.

Every time Santana looked up Brittany was smiling at her. Only, Santana wasn't sure if Brittany was smiling more or she was spending more time looking. Ever since the 'incident' on Saturday, Santana was finding it harder and harder to think about anything else. No matter what she tried she couldn't get her head straight, cold showers weren't working. She spent more time in the back seat of boy's cars that week, than she had all that term and just when she thought she was fixed, Brittany would come bounding up with a big smile and she was right back where she'd started. The week flew past and the longer things were left unsaid the harder Santana was finding it. With Saturday fast approaching, Santana wasn't sure she could face going to back to Brittany's House.

Santana arrived early at Brittany's determined to ignore the whole 'making-out-with-best-bud' issue. Brittany's mum seemed surprised to see her.

"Brittany's won't be back 'til twelve. She's at a friend's, Kurt, doing some pop video."

Santana vaguely remembered Brittany mentioning it, but she had been busy thinking about other things.

"Come in. I know Katie's desperate to show you her new soccer kit."

So Santana spent the morning in the garden passing on her soccer skills to Brittany's little sister. Brittany actually arrived at half past ten muttering something about Kurt playing football, Santana wasn't sure she had heard her right.

With Brittney's dad joining them they had a two on two soccer game. Santana and Katie verses Brittany and her dad. Santana hadn't laughed so much in her life, especially when Katie kept stealing the ball from Brittany. Brittany's dad then got out the barbeque and they ate lunch in the sunshine. The 'incident' was forgotten and Santana basked in another wonderful day at Brittany's house.

After lunch the family decided it was movie time so the two cheerios rushed up to Brittany's room to pick a DVD. Santana flicked through Brittany's film selection, she wasn't really in the mood for anything animated, or a musical. That didn't leave many to choose from. She ended up selecting _Stardust_.

"What do you think?" she asked holding up the film.

Suddenly Brittany was behind her and had wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I think we should make out." The blonde whispered in her ear.

Santana leaped from Brittany's arms as if she'd been burned.

"Woah!" she gasped, "What?"

Brittany pouted.

"It was fun." She said. "I thought we could do it again."

Santana's brain went into over drive as she tried to think of the best way to say no, only she found herself distracted by Brittany's lips (because that really was a sexy pout). So instead Santana found herself saying.

"Okay - five minutes - no tongues."

Thirty minutes later they came back down to join Brittany's family in the lounge; both girls a little breathless. Then Santana had to run back upstairs to pick up the DVD.

…

Back at school everything was going great. The football team won a match, some hot jocks, including her on/off boyfriend Puck, had joined glee club and Rachel quit. Santana felt in top of the world until Puck dropped a bombshell on them during Glee rehearsal. Apparently Quinn was pregnant. Santana had attributed Quinn's throwing up to overdoing it with Sue's Master Cleanse but thinking back now it was obviously morning sickness. She found herself getting very angry at the Head Cheerleader for not telling her about the pregnancy, they were meant to be friends. Didn't Quinn realise it could ruin all their lives. If word got out that the President of the Celibacy Club was expecting, her reputation would plunge lower than Berry's and where would that leave Santana and Brittany.

So, just as things had gotten good, things were suddenly very bad again. Quinn kept her pregnancy a secret, for a while, but rumour was rife amongst the Cheerios and already girls were jostling to steal Quinn's crown. Mr Shue replaced Rachel with a singing lush he found on the street, who then bailed during the Invitationals, leaving the door open for the return of Miss 'Beriberi'. Then there was the drugs scandal which resulted in Coach Sylvester becoming Co-Director. Santana had to keep on her toes to stay both on Sue Sylvester's good side and still stay in Glee. Everything eventually blew up in Quinn's face when the world found out about her pregnancy and she was kicked off the Cheerios. This left Santana and Brittany alone in the abyss between popular cheerleader and Glee loser. Brittany didn't seem to notice but Santana was horribly aware of how vulnerable their position was. She knew the only way to keep them safe was to steal the top spot for herself. Santana had two advantages over the other cheerios her brains and her bitchiness. When she walked in the next day as if she ruled the school, everyone was too scared or too stupid to argue. Santana slept with a lot of the hot jocks to keep her sexy rep in place, and maintained her badass credentials by never leaving a snide comment left unsaid. It was exhausting, but so far it was working.

The final humiliation came when Mr Shue demanded they hold a bake sale so Artie could ride the bus. When the wheelchairs were rolled in Santana knew what was coming next. She burst into tears for the second time that year. How was she expected to keep her reputation in this school, how was she meant to watch out for Brittany, while sitting in a bloody wheelchair? Slowly but surely Glee Club, much as she enjoyed it, was ruining Santana's life.

…

Brittany's house remained Santana's haven from the pressures of school, but there was no denying it; things were definitely different between them and Santana wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. Every Saturday they still rehearsed Cheerio routines, sang and danced Glee songs and played games with Katie but at some point in the day they would sneak up in Brittany's room for a moment or two alone.

One Saturday, Santana arrived early determined to talk things through with Brittany. She went straight up to Brittany's room and was met at once by her friend's smiling face. Brittany embraced her and they started to kiss before Santana even had a chance to take off her coat. Later lying on Brittany's bed, her friend leaning over and covering her lips with gentle kisses, Santana realised it didn't actually bother her at all. It had become just another good thing that happened at Brittany's house; like the tickle fights when they were younger, something fun that left them smiling and breathless. It didn't mean anything. And even of it meant _something_; it wasn't as if anyone was ever going to find out…


	9. Chapter 9

Pinkie & the Pain – Berkeley

**I do not own Glee – set during Mattress.**

That Saturday, Kurt dropped them all off from the Mattress-Land show room, after shooting the commercial. Brittany was still bouncing around, when they got through the front door to her house.

"Did you have fun?" Brittany's dad asked.

Santana smiling at her friend's boundless energy said,

"It was fun; they let us do a Glee number."

"We bounced on all the beds," Brittany exclaimed. "It was wonderful." She then rushed off to the kitchen to find her mum and little sister to tell them all about it.

"They're going to e-mail Rachel the screening schedule, so we know when the commercial is on." said Santana, "Maybe as soon as next week."

"Then on to fame and fortune!" Brittany's dad joked.

"I'd just be glad for a quiet life." said Santana.

Brittany's dad gave her shoulder a reassuring pat.

"So how's school going?" he asked. Santana felt awkward whenever Brittany's parents got so understanding with her, it was so different to the indifference of her dad at home.

"Good." She said, "We had the photo shoot for the Cheerio Yearbook pages on Tuesday. Coach is fine tuning the Cheerio's routine we're taking to the State Championship. We have Sectionals in Glee club in a few weeks…"

"And the maths?" he asked.

"Hard work." said Santana smiling. Brittany's dad was the only person who she could talk to about her senior's lessons. "I finally handed in my maths course work last week, should get the results on Monday."

"That's great. The Physics assignment is your next big thing?"

"Still a few weeks to go for that." Santana admitted.

They both walked into the lounge to find Brittany dancing around the room with her little sister singing 'Jump' at the top of her lungs. As soon as she saw her, Brittany grabbed Santana and pulled her into the dance and soon they were all singing, dancing and laughing.

…

Rachel texted everyone next morning, with the news that the advert was to get it's first screening on Friday after the local news. Santana was a bit annoyed at that, as her dad refused to let her watch TV on a week night, she was going to miss it.

As Santana walked out of Home Room with Brittany, Mr Shue stopped her. He was giving her a funny look and handed her a note which asked her to report to the Principal's office immediately.

"Congratulations." He said rather cryptically.

Santana took Brittany to Art Class before setting off to the Principals Office. Did Coach Sylvester have some bizarre new scheme for her to cope with or… and she got suddenly worried at the thought… was it something to do with the advance classes she'd been taken.

Mr Figgins was in his office with Mr Redman and a bearded guy with a bow tie who Santana had never seen before. Mr 'Bow-Tie' gave her the once over, taking in her Cheerio's uniform and staring a little too long at her legs, before looking past her.

"Miss Lopez." Mr Figgins said, "So glad you could make it. This is Professor Chinery from Berkeley. He has come here to talk to you about your future."

"What." asked Santana confused.

"I took the liberty of passing your coursework on to a colleague." Mr Redman explained.

"You're certainly not what I was expecting." Professor 'Bow-Tie' confessed looking her over again.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look much as I love getting perved over. " snapped Santana suddenly feeling very defensive. "What is this about."

"We were very impressed by your course work." The professor explained covering his embarrassment. "Your natural aptitude for mathematics and your grasp of mathematical theory is extraordinary for someone so young. We have special placements at Berkeley for students with your kind of talent. Obviously there is a lot of competition for this kind of opportunity but we would like to invite you to take one of our entrance exams."

Santana was too stunned to speak; strangely proud and horrified at the same time.

"I… I can't go to Berkeley. " Santana stammered, "I couldn't afford it for a start."

"It would be a full scholarship."

"And what about the Cheerios and Show Choir Sectional's… " _'…And what about Brittany._' She finished silently in her head.

"You would be the first Student in McKinley High history to attend such a prestigious college." said Mr Figgins, a huge, proud smile on his face. "You will take the exam on Friday."

"And if I don't want to go to Berkeley?" Santana asked.

Mr Figgins smile got a little darker,

"Then everyone in this school will find out about the opportunity you missed."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Santana asked, anger bubbling under the question, he had obviously been spending too much time with Sue Sylvester.

"I am helping you grasp this chance." he said. "You have a week to prepare for the exam. Mr Redman will be happy to help you. We should then have the results back in time to give you a full page in the Thunderclap."

Mr Redman was looking so proud you'd think he would burst. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Santana was frustrated at the unfairness of the situation.

"Fine, I'll take the test." she said, before narrowing her eyes at Principal Figgins. "But it is not going in the Yearbook and that is final."

…

Santana spent the rest of the day going over it over and over in her head. Every thought always came back to '_What will happen to Brittany?'_ Brittany knew something was bothering her, but Santana didn't know how to explain it all to her friend. Brittany spent the whole day wearing a worried pout and giving Santana hugs to try and cheer her up.

…

Next morning Brittany hurried over to Santana wearing a big smile.

"I talked to mum and dad. I said you were sad because you couldn't see the commercial. They said you can come over Friday and we can have a sleep over! Won't that be fun!"

Santana smiled at her friends attempt to help cheer her up. She hadn't slept all night, half studying for the Berkeley exam and half wishing she didn't have too.

"I wasn't sad about the commercial." Santana tried to explain, "I was worried because I have a… a big maths exam on Friday."

"Oh." Brittany looked very disappointed. "So you don't want asleep over."

Brittany's pout was as adorable as ever and Santana found she couldn't resist.

"I'd love to."

…

Friday came and Mr Figgins escorted Santana to an empty office where she was going to take the test. Mr Redman was there as invigilator and Professor Chinery was sat in the corner of the room to observe.

"You have an hour to complete the exam." Mr Redman explained. "You may now turn over your paper."

Reluctantly Santana picked up the lucky pencil Brittany had given her that morning, the goggle-eyes of the purple pom-pom on the top mocking her slightly. She turned over the question sheet and instantly recognised the first question as the Binomial Theorem. As she began to work through the equations she found herself getting frustrated. The sums were decidedly tricky and the areas left for working out were ridiculously small, especially for the amount of long division required for the third question. She wondered if she was over working the questions, but re-reading them she couldn't see another way of doing it. Santana was working through the a square root on question five, when Mr Redman announced,

"Times up."

Santana looked up surprised at how quickly the time had gone. This was a twenty-five question paper and she hadn't even got a third of way through. She suddenly felt relief wash over her, there was no way she passed the test. She obviously wasn't ready for Berkeley, she could stay at McKinley High with the Cheerios, Glee Club and Brittany; everything had worked out wonderfully after all.

Mr Redman collected her paper. Professor Chinery took it off him straight away and with an oddly eager look on his face, examined her answers. Santana smiled to herself thinking,

_"Well you're going to be disappointed." _

It seemed Brittany's pencil had been lucky after all. As Santana began to pack up her stuff she noticed, for the first time, on the corner of her desk was a scientific calculator; something that would have made the questions a hell of a lot easier. A wave of doubt washed over her as she looked up again at Professor Chinery's excited features.

"Damn." she muttered, maybe she wasn't out of the woods yet.

…

Sleep overs at Brittany's were very rare occasions. Despite their regular Saturdays, Santana had only stayed the night a few times. This was mainly because the side effect of one of the medications her friend had to take at night, would knock her out almost instantly. Midnight feasts and late night movies are no fun if the only other person there was already snoring. But this time Santana was glad of the distraction. The exam was really worrying her.

Brittany and Katie were watching the news intently waiting for the mattress commercial. Santana got up to the kitchen to get them all sodas.

"You're looking a little tired." said Brittany's dad, pausing from chopping the vegetables for dinner.

"I have a lot on my plate at the moment." said Santana.

"Yearbook, State championships and Sectionals." he said.

"And a Berkeley entrance exam this morning." said Santana with a sigh.

Brittany's dad put the knife down.

"What." He exclaimed. "Berkeley! That's amazing. How did the exam go?"

He hugged her which made Santana feel very uncomfortable.

"I don't know." she said and could feel herself start to cry. "I don't want to go." Brittany's dad noticed Santana glance towards the door to the lounge and he knew she was thinking of Brittany.

"Look." He said quietly. "I know you and Brittany are best friends, and I know how you look out for her, but she isn't your responsibility, she is ours. You have your own life to live. This is an opportunity of a lifetime I don't want you to waste it and I'm certain Brittany wouldn't either."

Santana nodded but before she could say another word Brittany appeared at the door way,

"It's on, it's on!"

…

Santana thought the advert had been ruined by Rachel's huge head. You could hardly see Brittany at all. Brittany however thought it was wonderful and had been jumping around as soon as the commercial started.

"We were brilliant!" Brittany exclaimed, she grasped Santana's neck and planted a big kiss on her lips before breaking away to pick up her sister and swing her around the room.

Santana froze. She glanced nervously over to Brittany's parents. Brittany's mum was looking over at her smiling. Santana returned a fixed grin, feeling like a rabbit in headlights. Maybe she hadn't noticed the kiss.

…

Later as the girls were getting into their night clothes, Santana reminded Brittany about the rules.

"Brittany, why did you kiss me downstairs?"

"I was happy; I always want to kiss you when I'm happy."

Santana found herself smiling at Brittany's explanation.

"But remember it has to be a secret."

"I know." said Brittany a little sadly.

"And it isn't a secret if you kiss me in front of your whole family."

"I'll remember." said Brittany, and then she looked up at Santana with puppy dog eyes. "Is it secret enough now?"

The two girls quickly fell into Brittany's bed. The kissing began quite passionately but gradually Brittany's kisses became clumsy, as her medication took effect. In twenty minutes Brittany was fast asleep; Santana supressed a laugh. She lay there for a few moments, staring at the blonde head lying on the pillow beside her, before closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep herself, and forget about Berkeley.

…

_Santana wasn't quite sure how she got to school but she walked down the corridor to the maths classroom. Behind that brown door was another Berkeley exam. Only this one felt more important than the last. As she entered Mr Redman was there, as was the bow-tied professor only he looked a bit more like Mr Shue with a false beard._

_ "Are you ready?" the professor said._

_ "As I'll ever be." said Santana._

_ "Okay let's begin."_

_He rang a bell and Brittany walked in._

_ "What's going on?" Santana asked confused._

_ "Your exam." Mr Redman said, as if it all made perfect sense._

_Brittany walked up to Santana, her hips swaying seductively; she leaned over and whispered in her ear._

_ "I'm a test."_

_Brittany then began to kiss her. Santana glanced over; Mr Redman, and the professor that looked like Mr Shue were nodding and taking notes. Coach Sylvester was there too, scowling at them. Smiling, Santana deepened the kiss with Brittany, this was obviously going well. Santana and Brittany both peeled off their cheerio tops before Brittany began kissing down her friend's neck. The audience had grown considerably and now included the whole of Glee, all the Cheerios, the football players, wrestling team, the rest of her teachers, the AV club geek with his video camera, Brittany's family and Santana's dad and nana. Everyone seemed very pleased with her and as Brittany's hands wandered over her body, the Latino realised that she was certain to pass the test and was going to Berkeley - Only she suddenly knew she really didn't want to go, but she couldn't stop kissing Brittany. _

_Santana knew there was one sure way to fail the test. She had to say something. She knew it was important but couldn't get the words right. As she opened her mouth to speak everyone gasped._ _Santana turned away, the audience was making it hard to remember what needed saying. Brittany wasn't helping as she had pulled the bra strap from Santana's shoulder and was kissing down her collar bone. Santana pulled away from Brittany's grasp. The audience was groaning and holding their heads, not believing that Santana was throwing it all away. But the cheerleader suddenly knew exactly what to say. Taking her friend's hands in hers, she looked deep into her eyes and whispered,_

_ "Brittany. I love you."_

…

Santana woke with start. Her heart was racing and her throat was dry. The last three words of her dream ringing in her ears. Brittany was still deep asleep but Santana felt suddenly confused. She crept to the bathroom to get a glass of water and clear her head. She tried to tell herself it was just dream, she was worried about the Berkeley exam and it had nothing to do with Brittany. She was just not sure why those three little words had worried her so much. Of course she loved Brittany she was her best friend, they were closer than sisters. Why had saying 'I love you', freaked her out so much?

Sitting on the edge of the bath, drinking her glass of water, Santana was lost in contemplation of her best friend. There was a knock on the door and Brittany's dad peered around the door frame.

"Are you okay." He asked in a sleepy whisper, "I heard you cry out."

"I had a bad dream." Santana confessed.

"Worried about the exam results?"

"Yeah." Santana lied.

…

The following Monday Santana was summoned to Mr Figgins' office for the results of the exam. She took a seat in front of his desk and he handed her an envelope; it was already open.

"I took the liberty of pre-reading." said Mr Figgins. "I'm sure we have a case to ask for you to have the opportunity to retake the test."

Santana narrowed her eyes at him, before looking at the letter. She had failed to get the required percentage in the exam, something Santana had already realised. The professor complimented her on accuracy of the four questions she had answered, and offered a chance to reapply at a future date. Santana let out a sigh, she was free.

"If you are not keen on Berkeley," said Mr Figgins, "I have found a number of good colleges with mathematics scholarships, Yale, Harvard…"

"What!" exclaimed Santana, finally hearing what the Principal was saying.

"We should not waste this opportunity; we have never had a genius of such magnitude at McKinley. We cannot waste it!"

Santana finally felt the frustrated anger that had been brewing up inside over the past two weeks burst to the surface. She stood up and with both fists on the desk, leaned over Mr Figgins.

"I am not going to sit any more of your stupid exams!" she snarled, "I am sixteen, I am going to have a normal high school life, date boys, hang out with my friends, Captain the Cheerios, sing in the show choir and not think about college for a long, long time."

"Young lady that is no way to speak to me!" blustered Mr Figgins. "But if that's what you want, I'm sure Jacob would be happy to report the news of your failing to get into Berkeley - Although, that may affect your prospects for a normal high school life somewhat."

Santana narrowed her eyes.

"And I'm sure you shouldn't be blackmailing your students." She said angrily, "But if that's the way you want to play it, what do you think Coach Sylvester will do when she discovers not only have you had me attend advance classes behind her back all semester, but had just tried to get her head cheerleader shipped off to college?"

Figgins eyes widened a little.

"You know there is worse I could do." Santana added, a sly smile forming on her lips. "It's only you and me in this little office, Mr Figgins. What would your prospects for a normal life be if I told everyone you summoned me here so you could make a pass at me? I can scream right this second and your life would be totally over."

Now Mr Figgins looked terrified. Santana smiled grew wider, now that the tables had turned.

"I'm not going to change my mind. I'm staying here." said Santana. "And you are not forcing this college nonsense on me again, not until I'm ready. Do you understand?"

Mr Figgins nodded dumbly.

"Pleasure doing business with to you." said Santana, before turning and storming out; a huge wave of relief washing over her.

…

When she and Brittany got to Glee rehearsals they were rather surprised to find a pile of mattresses and a very serious look in Mr Shue's face. Without realising it, the TV commercial had blown their chances at regionals - only Mr Shue was taking the blame for them. When Mr Shue talked about part of being a good teacher was about letting them make their own mistakes, Santana couldn't stop herself looking at Brittany. Yes, it was tempting, an opportunity to go to college and leave the pettiness of high school far behind, but she hadn't wanted it. Why was it wrong to want to stay with her best friend?

Santana bowed to Mr Shue's request and appeared in the Yearbook photo with Glee Club. The social humiliation was the last thing on her mind, her life was at a turning point and she had never felt more in control of her future.


	10. Chapter 10

Pinkie and the Pain – Battles and Breakthroughs

**I do not own Glee **

***This chapter begins after the phone conversation in Sectionals.***

Santana was staring at Brittany. Brittany was staring back looking more and more nervous under her best friend glare. Santana couldn't believe that the blonde had just blurted out on the phone about them having sex. Her mind was struggling to find a way to fix the situation. Santana wasn't too worried about the Glee kids, they were such low status any rumours started by them were easy for her to crush. What worried her was that Brittany had opened her big mouth as they passed Chad Rickman's locker, and she had seen the wrestling champion prick up his ears. Jock rumours were much more difficult to supress. She maybe had a few days before he worked out what it meant but eventually everyone would know about her and Brittany's little secret.

Next day, in Glee rehearsal, Santana was ready for Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. Every time they looked her way she glared back at them until they turned away again. Thankfully, for Santana and Brittany at least, things blew up between Quinn and Finn, when Rachel told him who the real baby-daddy was. Much as it quite possibly destroyed their chances at Sectionals, it did give Santana some more breathing room to fix the situation with her and Brittany.

Brittany was mortified and kept saying sorry. The fact she did this by bringing Santana flowers and hugging her in the corridors, it probably wasn't helping as much as she hoped. Santana however couldn't really stay angry at her best friend for very long. She decided the first way to quell the rumours before they stared was to set new ground rules for school. So Brittany was faced with the prospect of no hugging, no hand holding, no locking arms, no shoulder rubs and definitely no resting heads on shoulders. Santana needed time to think, but Sectionals was that weekend, Coach Sylvester was constantly pestering her for the set lists and worst, 'Jewfro' was taking Finns place in the show. If he found out about her and Brittany, the creep had enough dirt on Santana to bury her.

…

They had won. They had won Sectionals. Despite Sue Sylvester's sabotage, despites Brittany's blunder, despite having to completely change the set list and dance routines; Finn had arrived just in time to save the day. Brittany was ecstatically happy, and despite the new ground rules, was clutching Santana's arm as they followed the rest of Glee Club back to the dressing room. In fact Santana, equally delighted by the win, realised Brittany was holding her back on purpose and she really didn't mind at all. Soon they were totally alone in the corridor. Brittany quickly backed Santana up against the wall. She was smiling and looking at Santana hopefully. After checking the coast was clear, Santana put her arms around her best friend's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

There was a loud clunk of an opening door. Santana pulling out of the kiss to see an open mouthed Jacob Ben Israel emerging from the men's room. With only a second to come to a decision, she grabbed Brittany's arm with one hand and Jacob's collar with another and pulled them both into the washroom.

"You didn't see anything!" she exclaimed.

"Oh I saw something." said a strangely smiling Jacob.

Santana's bitch stare suddenly didn't seem to be having the desired effect. Looking lower Santana saw a small bulge in Jacob's pants.

"That was pretty hot wasn't it. "coaxed Santana, taking a new tact and praying it would work. "Tell you what; if you agreed to keep this secret, Brittany and I will make out in front of you for five whole minutes."

"Wha-!" he squeaked.

"Five minutes." said Santana, meaningfully wiggling the fingers of her right hand.

"Ten." said Jacob, nervously trying to up the deal.

"Two." said Santana as a counter offer.

"Okay,okay, five."

"Then we have a deal."

He nodded.

Santana turned to Brittany who was looking bewildered.

"Are you okay with this?" Santana whispered

Brittany just nodded and went with it, she was sure Santana knew what she was doing.

"Um… can I take pictures?" Jacob asked, interrupting them.

"No." said Santana, never turning from Brittany. They made out for exactly five minutes. Santana kept an eye on her watch the whole time. When she and Brittany eventually pulled apart, Santana noticed Jacob had a desperate, if slightly pained look on his face. Santana wondered if she had stumbled on a way to control the rumours about her and Brittany.

"I think you have just solved all our problems, Jacob." Santana said looking at his pathetically aroused state. "And remember if you go back on this deal I will find ways to make you very sorry."

Leaving him to disappear into the nearest stall, Santana linked arms with Brittany and they continued to the dressing room. Santana felt a little cheap but it had definitely been worth it, now she felt sure she had a plan to keep them safe.

Brittany was wearing a bemused smile,

"Does this mean it's not a secret any more?"

"I'll explain everything later." whispered Santana, hurrying them back to the dressing room before they're missed.

…

Monday morning, the rumours had begun. Girls were already avoiding them in the changing room. Santana needed to act quickly. She found Chad Rickman by his locker first recess. She walked up to him in full super slut mode.

"Chad." she said running a finger seductively down his arm. "I hear you found out mine and Brittany's little secret."

The jock looked up a little scared, he was obviously waiting for Santana to punch is lights out. Santana smiled her patented sexy smile.

"Oh don't worry I'm not mad." she lied. "It's just Brittany and I were wondering if you fancied going on a double date; just you, me and her. You never know what the three of us might get up too!"

Chad's jaw dropped and he nodded excitedly.

"Pick us up at eight." said Santana before turning and walking away with a sexy strut.

The date involved dinner at Pizza Hut and then the two girls making out in the back seat of Chad's mum's station wagon for twenty minutes. Chad seemed perfectly happy with the arrangement.

…

It took three more double dates with jocks carefully selected by Santana before the rumours about her and Brittany grew more manageable. No longer were they a couple of dykes, but hot and sexy cheerleaders who were lezz-ing it up for the boys. Around half the other girl cheerios were soon copying, double dating the jocks; much to the delight of the football players and wrestling team. Then when Kelly and Petra insisted that actually it was them that started the whole double dating deal, Santana realised her plan had worked and that everything would blow over very soon.

…

There was just one person capable of ruining her happiness, Coach Sylvester. After the win at Sectionals she summoned Santana and Brittany to her office demanding that they find a way to destroy Glee; insisting that one of them date Finn Hudson. Santana was not pleased by this change of events; in fact she was very, very, angry. The trouble was you couldn't be angry at Sue Sylvester, she would quite happily destroy you, but the frustrated Santana needed to vent her fury somehow.

Brittany, recognising her friend's bad mood, was giving her some space. So an angry and now lonely Santana was sat on the back row in Glee club scowling at everyone. Mr Schuester had selected a new solo for Regionals, _'What You're Made Of'_ by Lucie Silvas, and gave it to Rachel. Santana finally found a focus for her rage.

For a long time now Santana had been upset by the fact that she and Brittany had been relegated to backing vocals, never being considered for the lead. Sure Brittany was a much better dancer than singer, but Santana was pretty sure she could sing Quinn and Tina under the table; and they had both got solos. Mr Shue chose to ignore her and constantly gave the leads to Rachel 'showtime' Berry. Well Santana had finally had enough. Rachel was just finished the first verse of the song and Santana stood up and took over the second verse. Rachel stopped singing and everyone turned to stare at her but Santana didn't care. She finished the song and sat straight back down, arms crossed.

"Where did that come from." gasped an astonished Mr Shue.

Santana scowled at him.

"Rachel's not the only one who comes here to sing you know." she snapped. "Only you never give the rest of us a chance."

Most of the glee kids nodded in agreement.

"I had no idea you had such a fantastic voice." Mr Shue admitted.

"Well." muttered Santana, slightly thrown by the compliment, "You should listen more."

Santana looked around the group, Kurt had a raised eyebrow; Brittany, Tina and Finn were smiling; Mercedes was exchanging looks with Puck and Artie; and Rachel looked a little put out by her interruption.

"Well you did an amazing job with that song." said Mr Shue, he looked across to Brad at the piano, "I wonder if we could work it into a duet?"

…

Feeling a little better about the recognition from Mr Shue, Santana went ahead with Coach Sylvester's plan. She got Finn on a double date with her and Brittany, that way one of them wouldn't get into trouble for not obeying the Coach's orders. She didn't put much effort into the date and it was the disaster she had expected, but as she didn't really want Glee to break up she didn't care. Sure Coach Sylvester was mad at her, but she knew she just had to withstand the storm until Coach found a new obsession.

…

That obsession came in the form of Madonna Madness. It was certainly catching, Madonna music playing throughout the school every day; wristbands with WWMD (What Would Madonna Do?) attached to every cheerio's wrist; Glee club doing Madonna numbers.

Then Coach Sylvester made her most insane announcement of all. She wanted a new head cheerio who was just like Madonna, and they had to prove themselves by dating a much younger man. Santana who though she had been doing a good job in the top spot realised that her and Brittany's security was once again under threat because of the track-suited megalomaniac and once again Santana found herself furious at Coach Sylvester. Being one of the youngest in the year, it was not going to be an easy thing to find a younger man.

Brittany wasn't exactly helping. Brittany was telling everyone about her seven year old boyfriend, and as Santana knew the dates involved nothing more than eating ice-cream and holding hands, she let it go. However when Brittany suggested she sleep with Finn, an increasingly desperate Santana found herself considering it. The guy was quite pathetic, but Santana realised he could do with a break, especially after the way Quinn and Rachel had treated him. The more she thought about it the more she realised it was her only option. Hell she'd slept with guys for less of a reason.

When she propositioned Finn she was less than tactful and she'd actually been quite surprised when he found her later and said yes. The event itself was hardly mind blowing, in a squalid little motel room at the edge of town. When Finn said it hadn't meant anything, she knew he was right.

Santana felt dirty for the first time in a long time. She had prostituted herself out on the say so of her cheerleading coach. She was disgusted at herself but Santana didn't get upset, she got even. She was furious; and the despair, unfairness and persecution of her entire life seemed to bubble to the surface and all of it was suddenly focused on Coach Sylvester. Santana was on the warpath and nothing was going to stop her give Sue Sylvester a piece of her mind.

Next morning, dragging Brittany along behind her, Santana burst into Sue Sylvester's office.

"Hi, your head whore here." She exclaimed. "I took the virginity of one Finn Hudson, a few months my junior but, you know, that's what you wanted, cause, hey it's what Madonna would do!"

Coach Sylvester looked up from her journal stunned at the intrusion.

"But it got me thinking." continued Santana. "What else would Madonna do?"

She roughly grabbed hold of Brittany and snogged her right there in front of the Coach. The blonde almost fell over as Santana, just as quickly, let go and swung back around to Miss Sylvester.

"Well, Madonna stuck her tongue down Brittany Spear's throat, not that worked out so well for her did it?" said Santana, she was now on a roll. "I could go and screw one of the AV kids, if you want; make my own movies, they can't all be flops! Because, you know, that's what Madonna would do."

Santana stopped to catch her breath and leaned over Coach Sylvester's desk to better make her point.

"Only that's not what Madonna would do, is it? Because one thing about Madonna is that she makes up her own mind and accepts her own mistakes. She is an independent woman and would never do something she didn't want to. So I am here to tell I am no longer going to play this stupid little game of yours! I am one of the best Head Cheerleaders you have ever had! I'm athletic, dedicated and smart, and won't take any crap off anyone. There is no one else in the squad capable of filling my shoes. I want to keep my position as Head Cheerio and I'm telling you what I want because that is what Madonna would do!"

There was a moment of silence and Santana tried to get her breathing under control.

"Fine you're Head Cheerio." said Coach Sylvester calmly, as if Santana had politely asked the time, "Now do you mind I'm quite busy."

…

Santana and Brittany stumbled out into the hallway, both suffering from shock.

"I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have done that!" mumbled Santana over and over again.

Brittany suddenly smiled, finally registering what happened.

"Hey, you're Head Cheerio!" she exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

She embraced her best friend and gradually relaxing, Santana fell into her arms.

"Sorry about all that." Santana said. "I think I went a little crazy."

"That's okay. I do know why you do all this, you know." said Brittany. Santana pulled out of the hug to get a better look at her friend's face. "I know you look out for me."

Santana smiled,

"Well, you are my best friend in the whole wide world."

"I love you too." whispered Brittany.

Suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed, Santana quickly kissed Brittany gently on the cheek.

"Come we are going to be late for class."

Santana held up her little finger and after looking curiously at it for a moment Brittany linked it with her own. Not quite holding hands they set off down the corridor, ready to face whatever the world had to throw at them; the super-bitch, evil genius and her best friend.

THE END…

*** I think this is the best place to finish, at least until we know how the characters evolve in season two. **

**Thank you to everyone who read my story, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all my wonderful reviews. **

**I just started writing as something to do while I recovered from a busted knee – it has turned out to be disturbingly addictive. I am going to have a short break from Glee while I work on a couple of Buffy stories but I am sure I shall soon be back, possibly with the Glee club on a camping trip. TTFN* **


End file.
